1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed toward a grab rail and, more specifically, toward an automobile grab rail that includes a map light.
2. Description of Related Art
Grab rails are provided in automobiles to assist the occupants in exiting the vehicle and, as such, are traditionally secured to a roof of the vehicle. Although grab rails may be provided for the front seat passengers, they are more commonly provided for the rear seat or third seat passengers in minivans and sport utility vehicles. Due to the position of the rear and third row seats relative to the doors, the grab rails are normally positioned relatively forward or in front of the rear/third row passengers. As a result of this position within the passenger compartment, it is necessary to design the grab rails to minimize damage to passengers as may occur during a vehicle collision. In response to this need, the grab rails have conventionally been designed to absorb impact energy by having either energy absorbing brackets or metal inserts that crush when predetermined impact loads are experienced.
It is further known in automobile design to provide map lights in convenient locations for the rear seat passengers. Such map lights may be independent units or may be incorporated into other roof-mounted devices, such as heat and air conditioning vents.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,010 teaches a grab bar that incorporates a light. The ""010 grab bar is rigid, and is secured to an exterior surface of a vehicle adjacent a door. The light, which illuminates an area beneath the grab bar handle, is turned on by a switch that is disposed remote from the grab bar. Insofar as the light does not illuminate an area in front of the grab bar, the ""010 grab bar is not useful as a map light for the vehicle interior. Moreover, the rigid construction of the ""010 grab bar is incompatible with use inside a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,127 teaches a grab rail that has a light assembly disposed therein. The light assembly includes a light bulb, a lens, and a switch for actuating the light that is remote from the lens. The ""127 grab rail is a rigid structure that is not adapted to receive impact loads.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an improved grab rail for use in a vehicle, wherein the grab rail incorporates a map light. There further exists a need in the art for a grab rail incorporating a map light that is selectively and directly actuatable by an occupant of the vehicle.
The present invention is directed toward an integrated grab rail and map light for use in a vehicle. The present invention is further directed toward a grab rail incorporating a map light, wherein the map light is selectively and directly actuatable by a vehicle occupant.
In accordance with the present invention, an integrated grab rail and light assembly that is adapted for securement to a vehicle roof is provided. The assembly includes a handle portion, a first mounting member disposed at a first end of the handle portion, and a second mounting member disposed at a second, opposite end of the handle portion. A light receptacle extends from the second end of the handle assembly and receives a light assembly.
In further accordance with the present invention, the first and second mounting members are secured to the vehicle roof. The first mounting member is disposed near an end of the integrated grab rail and light assembly and the second mounting member is disposed near a middle of the integrated grab rail and light assembly.
In further accordance with the present invention, the light receptacle receives a lens that covers the light assembly and the second mounting assembly. The light assembly is actuated by pushing the lens.
In further accordance with the present invention, a cushioning material is disposed between a lower surface of the light receptacle and the roof. A spacer wall extends from the light receptacle and through the cushioning material to space the light receptacle from the roof.
In further accordance with the present invention, the first mounting member includes a downwardly extending finger that extends into an opening in the roof and serves to position the first mounting member relative to the roof and stiffen the support of the integrated grab rail and light assembly. Similarly, the second mounting member includes a downwardly extending finger that extends into an opening in the roof and serves to position the second mounting member relative to the roof and stiffen the support of the integrated grab rail and light assembly.